20st_centuryfandomcom-20200215-history
20st Century Wiki
Welcome to the 20th Century Wiki! This is a wiki all about the 20th Century.The 20th Century is a Century of the 2rd millenium that followed the 19th Century,and was followed by the 21th Century.The 20th Century is the last century of the 2rd millenium.As 2000 began,the 20th Century ended,as well as the 2rd millenium,starting the 21th century and the new 3rd millenium.On this wiki,you will learn everything about the 20th century,and several things that happened in the 20th century,including World War II, Spanish civil war,Cold War and more! Here you can also learn about some famous people from the century.You can also learn about countries from the century including USSR,Czechoslovakia,Yugoslavia and more! this wiki is for people who want to know more about the century,and many other things that interest them about it.Here you can also find some famous movies from 1933,famous singers and lots of other stuff.This is also a historical wiki,where you can lear n about World War I and other historical stuff.Feel free to edit! Create a Page If you want to add a new page to this wiki,write in the name of your page and start editing! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Rules of the Wiki: There are rules on this wiki. #Don't add graphic images,pictures that can disturb the viewer. #Nothing sexual or upsetting. #Do not add pictures from the 19th century of 21th century.This wiki is only about the 20th century! #Contact the Admin if there is a problem #This wiki is supposed to be Historical Gallery: 1905 Michigan Wolveines football team.jpg 1910 REO touring.jpg 1900 VMI Keydets football team.jpg Men in front of the Lumber Exchange, 1900.jpg A193322e91920e3ac5822af0fa161b1b.jpg 1c1f6a384285ecea84c4b237758ec899.jpg Stagecoach-Western.jpg Do You Know sommething About this? The Spanish Civil War,(Spanish: Guerra Civil Española),1 widely known in Spain simply as The Civil War (Spanish: Guerra Civil) or The War (Spanish: La Guerra), took place from 1936 to 1939. The Republicans, who were loyal to the democratic, left-leaning and relatively urban Second Spanish Republic, in an alliance of convenience with the Anarchists, fought against the Nationalists, a Falangist, Carlist, and largely aristocratic conservative group led by General Francisco Franco. Although the war is often portrayed as a struggle between democracy and fascism, some historians consider it more accurately described as a struggle between leftist revolution and rightist counter-revolution.6 Ultimately, the Nationalists won, and Franco then ruled Spain for the next 36 years, from April 1939 until his death in November 1975. Democratic forces on the right and left were squeezed out by the extremes. The war began after a pronunciamiento (declaration of opposition) by a group of generals of the Spanish Republican Armed Forces, originally under the leadership of José Sanjurjo, against the elected, leftist government of the Second Spanish Republic, at the time under the leadership of President Manuel Azaña. The Nationalist group was supported by a number of conservative groups, including the Spanish Confederation of Autonomous Right-wing Groups (Confederación Española de Derechas Autónomas, or CEDA), monarchists such as the religious conservative (Catholic) Carlists, and the Falange Española de las Juntas de Ofensiva Nacional Sindicalista, a fascist group.27 Sanjurjo was killed in an aircraft accident while attempting to return from exile in Portugal, whereupon Franco emerged as the leader of the Nationalists. The coup was supported by military units in the Spanish protectorate in Morocco, Pamplona, Burgos, Zaragoza, Valladolid, Cádiz, Córdoba, and Seville. However, rebelling units in some important cities—such as Madrid, Barcelona, Valencia, Bilbao, and Málaga—did not gain control, and those cities remained under the control of the government. Spain was thus left militarily and politically divided. The Nationalists and the Republican government fought for control of the country. The Nationalist forces received munitions and soldiers from Nazi Germany and Fascist Italy, while the Republican (Loyalist) side received support from the Communist Soviet Union and leftist populist Mexico. Other countries, such as the United Kingdom and France, operated an official policy of non-intervention. The Nationalists advanced from their strongholds in the south and west, capturing most of Spain's northern coastline in 1937. They also besieged Madrid and the area to its south and west for much of the war. After large parts of Catalonia were captured in 1938 and 1939, the war ended with the victory of the Nationalists and the exile of thousands of leftist Spaniards, many of whom fled to refugee camps in southern France. Those associated with the losing Republicans were persecuted by the victorious Nationalists. With the establishment of a dictatorship led by General Franco in the aftermath of the war, all right-wing parties were fused into the structure of the Franco regime.7 The war became notable for the passion and political division it inspired and for the many atrocities that occurred. Organized purges occurred in territory captured by Franco's forces to consolidate the future regime.8 A significant number of killings took place in areas controlled by the Republicans.9 The extent to which Republican authorities took part in killings in Republican territory varied.1011 Category:Main Pages